La Venganza de Una Psicópata
by Atomik27
Summary: Marlene esta muy emocionada porque va a tener una nueva compañera de habitad. Ella y su nueva mejor amiga hacen todo juntas. Mara es muy dulce y tierna, o eso es lo que aparenta. ¿Podrán los pinguinos salvar a Marlene antes que algo malo le pase?
1. Noticia de Translado

_**Hola chicos de FanFiction, este es mi primer fic... espero que les guste =)**_

_**No soy dueño de los Pingüinos de Madagascar**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.1: Una Noticia de Translado<strong>

Era un día normal en el Zoológico de Central Park…

**Skipper**: Muy bien, hoy vamos a empezar con Kung Fu, una de las mejores artes marciales más conocidas

**Cabo:** Oh, bien! (emocionado)

Este estallido de la molesta capitán y le hizo dar un fuerte golpe a Cabo.

**Skipper:** Cabo! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, que necesita para mantenerse fuerte en la capacitación y el combate?

**Cabo:** Lo siento Skippah (se frota la mejilla adolorida)

**Skipper:** Está bien Cabo, sólo recuerda a…

**Marlene:** Hola chicos!

Interrumpió Marlene, haciendo que Skipper hiciera una de sus tácticas de defensa. Por supuesto, el equipo reaccionó como se les enseñó en la formación y Marlene quedo en el suelo.

**Skipper:** Marlene!, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no entres sin tocar a nuestro habitad? (frunció el ceño y ayudó a Marlene a levantarse. Ella acaba de rodar sus ojos.)

**Marlene:** No lo sé, pero si estamos sacando cuentas dime…¿Cuántas veces tú y tus amigos han entrado sin tocar a mi habitad?

**Kowalski:** 78? (Marlene acaba de rodar los ojos)

**Marlene:** De todos modos, supongo que ya se enteraron que tendre una nueva compañera?

**Skipper:** ¿Te refieres a que esa espía está de vuelta! Pensé que la enviamos a la fosa séptica de Hoboken para alojarse!

**Marlene:** Afortunadamente no es Rhonda. Es una nutria! Sólo una nutria, una nutria niña! Vamos a ser las mejores amigas! Imaginence… pijamadas, natación, cepillarse una a la otra!(Skipper acaba de rodar sus ojos)

**Skipper:** O podría ser otro espía del espiráculo. Después de todo, Kowalski tiene muchas otras invenciones que los mamíferos marinos querrían tener en sus manos.

**Marlene:** Vamos Skipper, no podría suceder de nuevo. Podía ser muy agradable. Ahora bien, si me disculpan, tengo que preparar mi hábitat para cuando llegue mi nueva compañera

Marlene se fue a su habitad, quería tener todo listo para cuando llegue su nueva compañera, estaba muy emocionada. Sin embargo, Skipper pensaba todo lo contrario...

**Skipper:** Vamos hombres, la formación se ha cancelado.

**Cabo:** Por que, Skipper?

**Skipper:** Tenemos que desarrollar estrategias para este nuevo espía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y eso es todo amigos...xD<strong>_

_**No se olviden de dejarme un comentario...sus opiniones cuentan**_  
><em><strong>Y no se pierdan del próximo capitulo.<strong>_


	2. La Nueva Compañera

**Hola amigos, aqui les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste...=)**  
><strong>No soy dueña de los Pingüinos de Madagascar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.2: La Nueva Compañera de Marlene <strong>

A la mañana siguiente, los pingüinos fueron al habitad de Marlene para darle la bienvenida a la nueva nutria, o en el caso de Skipper, a interrogarla hasta que admita que es una espía. Cuando llegaron, había una gran caja donde obviamente estaba la nueva.

**Skipper:** Rico, Abre la caja! Ya quiero interrogar a la espía

**Marlene:** Que no es una espía!

**Skipper:** Siempre hay que estar listos para todo, Marlene.

**Cabo:** Y que tal si no es una espía?

**Skipper:** Cabo! (le da un 'estate quieto') Ya te dije que todos son espías hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

**Marlene:** No es que todos somos inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario?

**Skipper:** Marlene!

**Marlene:** Ok, ok…tú tienes razón…(se rie)

Rico regurgita una palanca desde el interior de su estómago y con ella abre la caja. Al abrirla, de ella sale una nutria de pelaje gris, ojos verdes y era un poco más alta que Marlene.

**Marlene:** Hola. Bienvenida al Zoológico de Central Park

**Mara:** Gracias.

**Cabo:** Hola, mi nombre es Cabo. Ellos son mis amigos, Rico, Kowalski y Skipper

**Skipper:** Cabo! Que te he dicho sobre dar información clasificada. (se dirige a Mara) Yo sé que eres una espía, así que dime… Para quien trabajas?

**Marlene:** No le hagas caso al pingüino paranoico. Me llamo Marlene, parece que seremos compañeras.

**Mara:** Genial, mi nombre es Mara y gracias por la bienvenida.

**Marlene:** Oye Mara, no nos hemos visto antes? Me pareces muy familiar

**Mara:** No lo creo, nunca olvido una cara.

**Marlene:** Ok… qué te parece si te doy un recorrido por el zoológico?

**Mara:** Eso sería genial.

**Marlene:** Estupen…

Marlene fue interrumpida por Skipper, quien la jaló para un lado.

**Skipper:** Marlene!

**Marlene:** Y ahora qué pasa?

**Skipper:** No puedes salir a solas con la espía

**Marlene:** Tienes que ser tan paranoico, relájate, se nota que es una buena chica, confía en mí.

**Skipper:** Confió en ti, pero no en esa espía.

Marlene no le hizo caso a Skipper, siempre era paranoico con todos los recién llegados. Pero Skipper no podía arriesgarse a dejar que uno de sus amigos cayera en una trampa, asi que mando a Cabo a ir con ellas.

En el Habitad de los Pingüinos… Skipper los vigilaba por el telescopio.

**Kowalski:** Skipper, no crees que estas siendo muy sobre protector

**Skipper:** De que hablas Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** Me refiero a que Mara no parece ser un peligro para ninguno de nosotros.

**Skipper:** Eso es justo lo que Manfredy y Johnson dijeron y terminaron encerrados en una jaula en un volcán.

**Kowalski:** Solo digo que no parece ser tan mala chica

**Skipper:** Piensas cambiar a Doris por Mara, Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** Pero que! Por supuesto que no. A menos que Mara muestre amor por la ciencia, entonces ahí caería en sus brazos

**Skipper:** ?

**Kowalski:** Bueno… debes admitir que es muy bonita.

**Skipper:** No me había dado cuenta de eso. Pero aun así… tenemos que vigilarla.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Skipper tendrá razón? ¿Será una espía? ¿Le hará algo malo a Marlene y Cabo? ¿Kowalski cambiará a Doris por Mara? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Rico?...son preguntas trascendentes...=)<strong>  
><strong>Y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "La Venganza de una Psicópata"<strong>  
><strong>Pdt: Dejen sus comentarios...sus opiniones cuentan..=)<strong>


	3. Que Extraño Comentario

**Hola otra vez amigos...aqui les traigo el cap. 3**  
><strong>No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.3: Que Extraño Comentario <strong>

Mientras Skipper seguía con su paranoia, Marlene y Cabo le mostraban el zoológico a Mara y le contaban sus aventuras.

**Cabo:** Por eso, si tienes cualquier problema, no dudes en llamarnos.

**Mara:** Tendré eso en cuenta.

**Marlene:** Si, pero si se trata de cosas de chicas… es mejor que no los llames.

**Mara:** Que habitad nos toca?

**Cabo:** Bueno… ya vimos el de Bada y Bing… Phill y Manson… las hermanas tejones…

**Marlene:** …el habitad de los reptiles… la granja para niños pequeños… solo nos falta…

**Cabo:** El habitad de los lémures

**Mara:** Genial… he escuchado que los lémures son muy divertidos.

**Marlene:** No tienes idea

Los tres animales van al habitad de los lémures. Al llegar, encontraron a Julien sentado en una silla de playa tomando el sol, Maurice estaba preparando uno de sus famosos batidos de frutas y Mort lo ayudaba.

**Maurice:** Hola chicos, como están?

**Cabo:** Bien, gracias Maurice. Ella es Mara

**Marlene:** Es mi nueva compañera

**Mara:** Hola

**Maurice:** Hola y bienvenida al zoológico. Me llamo Maurice. Él es Mort y el que está sentado es el Rey Julien.

Apenas Maurice menciono el nombre de Julien, este se levantó de su silla y se acerco.

**Julien:** Alguien me llamo?

**Cabo:** Hola Julien

**Julien:** Hola monja. Marlene… pero que agradable sorpresa, que haces tú por acá?

**Marlene:** Le estamos mostrando el zoológico a mi nueva compañera

**Mara:** Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Mara.

**Julien:** Oh…pero que veo? Al parecer el zoológico está siendo invadido por pechochas

**Mara:** (a Marlene) Eso es un piropo?

**Marlene**: (a Mara) Creo que si

**Julien:** Bien, Mara, yo soy el Rey de este zoológico, el Rey Julien

**Mara:** (a Marlene) Es un Rey?

**Marlene:** (a Mara) Se auto proclamo rey. Pero todos le seguimos el juego

**Julien:** Bien pechocha, que planes tienes para esta tarde?

**Mara:** Yo?

**Julien:** Pues claro. Yo soy un rey… un buen partido para todas las damas.

**Marlene:** En serio? No me digas?

**Julien:** Pero claro que por supuesto que si… Soy un rey. Ah…y, a propósito Marlene, yo sé que esto te entristece pero quiero salir con Mara ahora.

**Marlene:** Que?

**Julien:** Sé fuerte Marlene, yo sé que estas locamente enamorada de mi, pero me temo que lo nuestro no va a funcionar.

**Marlene:** Lo nuestro? Yo? Enamorada de ti? (se ríe) Julien entre tú y yo nunca ocurrió nada!

**Julien:** Que bien, al parecer estas llevando el rompimiento muy bien

**Marlene:** Rompimiento? Pero que…?

**Julien:** Lo siento Marlene, pero terminamos

**Marlene:** Que? Terminar qué? No puedes terminar lo que no ha empezado

**Julien:** Superalo Marlene. Y en que estaba? Ah sí!...Y bien, Mara, que vas a hacer esta tarde?

**Mara:** Lo siento Julien…Rey Julien…pero estaré ocupada. Veras, tengo que acomodar mis cosas.

**Julien:** Entonces lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.

**Maurice:** Bueno, ya que eres nueva, toma este batido de frutas como bienvenida (le dá un batido a cada uno)

**Mara:** Muchas gracias

**Cabo:** Te diré, Mara, que los batidos de Maurice son los más dulces y deliciosos

**Mara:** En serio? Cuál es tu secreto?

**Maurice:** Pues… es un secreto

**Mara:** (De forma misteriosa)Valla, al parecer, todos aquí tienen secretos

Todos se quedaron en silencio después del comentario de Mara, incluso Mort. El silencio duro unos 5 segundos, pero para todos fue como 5 minutos. Marlene y Cabo se dieron cuenta del incómodo momento que todos debieron estar pasando, así que decidieron romper el hielo.

**Marlene:** Bueno, creo que ya se está haciendo tarde

**Cabo:** Si, creo que debería volver a mi hábitat

**Mara**: Oh, cierto… no hemos ido a tu habitad

Cabo y Marlene se miraron. No podían llevarla ahora, y mucho menos después de lo que dijo. Skipper solía responder con "es clasificado" o "es confidencial" a casi todo. La base de los pingüinos estaba lleno de secretos, y Marlene y Cabo no querían su nueva amiga pensara que en el zoológico todo eran puros secretos entre amigos.

**Marlene:** Lo siento Mara, pero creo que ya se está haciendo tarde. Ven, te ayudaré a ordenar tus cosas.

**Cabo:** Si. Además… (Comenzó a pensar, tenía que ocurrírsele algo) Hoy estamos haciendo la limpieza en mi habitad.

**Mara:** Te podemos ayudar

**Marlene:** A Skipper no le gusta las visitas cuando esta ocupado

**Mara:** Por qué?

**Marlene:** (Nerviosa)No lo sé…Cabo?

**Cabo:** (Nervioso) Eh… (Mira la torre de reloj) Wow…pero que tarde es, bueno ya me voy

Cabo se va a la base y Marlene se va con Mara a su habitad para ayudarla a acomodar sus cosas. Mientras tanto…

**Julien:** Esa tal Mara es muy, muy extraña

**Mort:** Por qué?

**Julien:** Pues… no lo sé

**Maurice:** Bueno… a mí también me resulta algo extraña. La forma en cómo dijo sobre… ya sabes… que al parecer todos aquí tenemos secretos… la forma en cómo lo dijo… fue extraña.

**Julien:** Hmm… pues si es muy rara la nueva, no debí pedirle que saliéramos. Maurice, cancela mi cita con ella, volveré con Marlene.

Dicho esto, Julien cogió el batido que había preparado Maurice, quien lo miró molesto, pues ese era su batido de frutas. Bueno… creo que nos estamos olvidando de un cierto pingüino paranoico. En la base de los pingüinos…

**Skipper:** Cabo!, por qué tardaste tanto?

**Cabo:** Bueno…

**Skipper**: (Interrumpiendo a Cabo) Apuesto que esa tal Mara hizo que se retrasaran… Lo dije es una espía!

**Cabo:** No creo que sea una espía…

**Skipper:** Cabo! (Casi le da uno de sus famosos 'estate quieto')

**Cabo:** Pero es cierto. Estuvimos recorriendo todo el zoológico y no hizo nada extraño.

**Kowalski:** Lo vez Skipper, Mara no parece ser sospechosa ni nada.

**Skipper:** Ok… Estas seguro que no hizo nada extraño?

**Cabo:** Si. Aunque…

**Skipper:** Aunque qué, Cabo? (molesto)

**Cabo:** Pues… ya habíamos visitado casi todos los hábitats… estábamos conversando con los lémures y Mara le preguntó a Maurice cual era el secreto de su batido de frutas.

**Skipper:** Espía! (Vuelve la paranoia) Apuesto que lo amenazó para que le diga el secreto

**Kowalski:** Cuál es el secreto, Cabo? Los batidos frutales de Maurice son excelentes

**Rico:** (Emocionado) BATIDO!

**Cabo:** No lo sé…Maurice nunca nos lo dijo, ni siquiera a Mara.

**Skipper:** Y entonces… Qué tiene eso de extraño?

**Cabo:** Pues nada. Lo extraño fue el comentario de Mara

**Skipper:** (Impaciente) Qué dijo?

**Cabo:** Dijo: (imitando la misteriosa voz de Mara)_"al parecer, todos aquí tienen secretos"_

**Skipper:** (Sobándose el mentón con su aleta) Con que eso dijo…

**Kowalski:** Skipper, estas bien? En qué piensas?

**Skipper:** Debemos vigilar a esa espía

**Kowalski:** Skipper, no crees que estas siendo muy paranoico?

**Skipper:** Tonterías Kowalski, tenemos que vigilarla, puede hacerle algo malo a alguien, sobre todo a Marlene.

**Kowalski:** Ehh…Skipper, no crees que, tal vez, lo que más te preocupa es Marlene, y solo Marlene?

**Skipper:** (Confundido) A qué te refieres Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** Lo que quiero decir es que siempre dices que es una espía, pero, en muchas ocasiones anteriores, siempre has optado por aceptar que no lo es.

**Skipper:** Y tu punto es…

**Kowalski:** Que esta vez, tu preocupación y tu paranoia han aumentado porque es un caso especial, porque la que puede estar en problemas es Marlene, y tienes miedo de que le pase algo malo y puedas perderla.

Kowalski no es del tipo romántico y sentimental; sin embargo él había visto miles de veces a Skipper y Marlene, ambos eran grandes amigos, tenían sus altas y bajas, pero su amistad era más, y al parecer ni Skipper ni Marlene se habían dado cuenta.

**Skipper:** De que estás hablando, Kowalski? Miedo? Desde cuando yo tengo miedo? Es nuestro deber mantener el zoológico seguro, así que nos turnaremos para hacer vigilancia nocturna. Kowalski, tu vigilaras mañana. Rico, el día siguiente y Cabo… el día siguiente al siguiente.

**Cabo:** Quien vigilara hoy?

**Skipper:** Yo lo haré. Kowalski, estas a cargo.

Skipper, salió de la base y se dirigió donde siempre hacia vigilancia, en la torre de reloj. Estaba pensativo por el comentario de Kowalski pero… miedo de perder a Marlene?... Skipper estaba 100% seguro que era cierto… pero él no solo se preocupaba por ella, se preocupaba por todos los animales del zoológico.

En el hábitat de las nutrias, las dos amigas estaban muy cansadas después de ordenar el habitad para que Mara se sienta como en casa. Estaban tan cansadas que decidieron irse a dormir. La verdad es que todo el zoológico dormía, excepto Skipper, quien vigilaba, y… alguien más que escribía lo siguiente en su computador portátil:

* * *

><p><em>Plan D: Fase 2 (Translado) – Completado<em>

_Lugar: Zoológico de Central Park – Nueva York_

_Reconocimiento:_

_Habitad de los reptiles: Sin Riesgos / encerrados en vitrinas resistibles_

_Habitad del León: _-_ Riesgo  
>Nombre: Alex  100% Carnívoro_

_Habitad de los flamencos: _- _Sin riesgo  
>Pinky + 3 flamencos  Robo de pescado en la bodega de alimentos_

_Habitad del hipopótamo: _- _Sin riesgo  
>Nombre: Gloria  Peso pesado / Novia de Melman_

_Habitad de la Jirafa: _-_ Sin riesgo  
>Nombre: Melman  Debilidad: Sensible a cualquier enfermedad / Novio de Gloria_

_Habitad del Tejón: - Sin riesgo  
>Berky  Odia a Marlene / Debilidad: palomitas de maíz / Loca por la moda  
>Stacy  Odia a Marlene / Debilidad: enamorada de Kowalski / Loca por la moda_

_Habitad del Babuino:_- Sin Riesgos  
>Marla y su pandilla  Habilidad:El baile / muy raras__

__Habitad del Delfin: _- Sin Riesgos  
><em>Doris / Habilidad: Buena nadadora / Secreto: Enamorada de Skipper__

_Habitad del Koala: _- Sin Riesgos_  
>Leonard  Animal Nocturno_

_Habitad del Elefante: _- Sin Riesgos  
>Burt  Es el manfiero más grande del mundo / Debilidad: manies__

__Habitad del Rinoceronte: _- Riesgo Intermedio  
>Roy  Tiene un cuerno ___

___Habitad del Canguro: _- Riesgo Intermedio  
>Joey  Habilidad:Boxeo ____

_Habitad de los chimpancés: _- Riesgo Intermedio_  
><em>_Phill / Habilidad: sabe leer / Debilidad: Muy sucio  
><em>_Mason / Debilidad: loco por la limpieza / Habilidad: capacidad para darse cuenta de las cosas_

_Habitad de los gorilas: _- Sin Riesgo_  
>Bada  Secreto: Duerme con su osito de peluche y su mantita  
>Bing  Secreto: Le quita el osito de peluche a Bada_

_Habitad de los lémures: _- Sin Riesgo_  
>Maurice  Secreto: Batido de frutas (desconocido)/ Odia a Julien / Se percata de todo  
>Mort  Debilidad: Muy pequeño para darse entender las cosas / Debilidad: los pies de Julien  
>Julien  Rey del zoológico / Debilidad: las chicas / actitud: ingenuo y creído_

La persona o animal misterioso, guarda el archivo y apaga la laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién estará escribiendo eso? ¿Y para qué? ¿En que consiste el plan D?... y sigo haciendo preguntas...=)<strong>

**Quiero dejar en claro que he tratado de poner a todos los animales del zoológico... o al menos a los que conocemos... valoren mi trabajo, no es sencillo hacer esto y hacer tareas al mismo tiempo.**

**Bien amigos...eso es todo el 3er Capitulo...gracias por sus comentarios...y no dejen de escribirme...=)**

**Ah...y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo...=D**


	4. Buenas Obras

**Hola otra vez... aqui les dejo el 4º capitulo**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.4: Buenas Obras<strong>

Al día siguiente, Mara despertó después de una tranquila noche, miró la cama de Marlene y… ella no estaba. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió rápidamente a fuera… Allí estaba ella, junto al estanque.

**Marlene:** Oh… Buenos días, Mara ¿Dormiste bien?

**Mara:** Si, gracias. Que haces despierta tan temprano?

**Marlene:** Bueno, Skipper y su equipo no son los únicos que hacen las buenas obras del día. Todos los días en la mañana, ayudo a algunos animales del zoológico, generalmente a los animales que les tienen algo de miedo a los pingüinos. No sé si lo notaste, pero a veces sus locas ideas asuntan.

**Mara:** Oh cierto, ayer no pudimos ir al habitad de los pingüinos. Por qué no vamos ahora?

**Marlene:** No lo creo. Todas las mañanas entrenan, y a Skipper no le gustan las interrupciones. Tal vez más tarde.

**Mara:** Ok, no hay problema

**Marlene:** Oye Mara, no quieres venir conmigo a ayudar a los otros animales del zoológico?

**Mara:** Estas segura?

**Marlene:** Claro, si no, no te lo preguntaría.

**Mara:** Ok, te acompaño. Tal vez así me integre más al zoológico

Las dos amigas se fueron a ayudar. Mara pudo ver como Marlene ayudaba a todos los animales, claro que ella también ayudaba. Mientras tanto en el habitad de los pingüinos…

**Kowalski:** Entonces no encontraste nada extraño en la vigilancia nocturna?

**Skipper:** Nada, todo estaba tranquilo. Lo único extraño fue ver a Bada y a Bing haciéndole bromas a Phill y Mason mientras dormían.

**Cabo:** Te lo dije, Skipper, Mara no es mala.

**Skipper:** Si, tal vez tengas razón. Pero aun la mantendré en la mira.

**Rico:** (Mirando por el periscopio) Ahh…da…Mada….auda…odos…el…oogio!

**Skipper:** ¿Qué? (Todos salen de la base)

**Cabo:** Que lindo gesto, ayudar a todos los del zoológico.

**Skipper:** Cabo, por favor. Apuesto que les está haciendo algo malo

**Kowalski:** En realidad, Skipper, parece que Mara realmente está ayudando a los demás animales.

**Skipper:** Si, si, si… Démosle un premio...No se dan cuenta… Es falso!

Skipper la vuelve a mirar, pero esta vez, de forma diferente. Vio como Mara estaba ayudando a Burt, el elefante. "Qué lindo gesto" pensaba "Tal vez Cabo y Kowalski tengan razón, no parece ser una amenaza para nadie."

**Skipper:** Muy bien muchachos. Es hora de la formación. Tenemos que estar listos para todo, sobre todo para mi archi-enemigo Espiráculo.

**Cabo:** Pensé que ibas a hablar de Mara, ya sabes, que tal vez sea una espía (se rie)

**Skipper:** Bueno, tal vez me equivoque con respecto a Mara. Tal vez no sea tan mala como creí.

Los tres soldados se miran entre sí. Al darse cuenta de eso…

**Skipper:** Que esperan muchachos? A entrenar, ya, ya, ya!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué paso? Pues… luego lo sabrán, pero seguro que se preguntaran…o tal vez no, pero por si a caso se los remarco… ¿Dónde estaba Marlene? ¿Por qué Skipper solo vio a Mara? Pues, no se preocupen, porque Marlene no estaba con Mara en el habitad de Burt, sino que estaba en el habitad de Joy, el canguro. Seguro que dirán: "Pero a Joy no le gusta que nadie esté en su habitad" Pues eso no es del todo cierto, a Joy no le gusta que nadie esté en su habitad, sobre todo los pingüinos, pero como se trata de Marlene… pues… ya saben… no puede golpear a una chica… y mucho menos cuando viene a ayudar.<strong>

**Bueno eso es todo el 4º Capítulo… perdón por hacerlo tan corto, pero igualmente espero que les haya gustado.**

**No olviden de enviar su comentarios**


	5. Cosas de Pinguinos

**Perdon por demorarme en actualizar... pero ya estoy de vuelta...=D**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.5: Cosas de Pinguinos<strong>

Luego de ayudar a los animales, Marlene llevó a Mara al habitad de los pingüinos, claro que primero se aseguró que terminaran con su entrenamientos de todas las mañanas. Ambas salieron por el túnel del subterráneo, el cual une el habitad de Marlene con el de los pingüinos. Es obvio como fue el recibimiento, el equipo comando se puso en posición de ataque y Skipper se lanzó encima de la primera figura que apareció, que obviamente era Marlene.

**Marlene:** Tenemos que pasar por esto cada vez que venga a visitarlos?

**Skipper:** Marlene! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres de improviso?

**Marlene:** Hmm… no lo sé. Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres sin tocar?

**Kowalski:** Deja-boo

**Marlene:** Skipper, te quitarías de encima?

**Skipper:** Oh sí, claro, lo siento (se quita de encima y ayuda a Marlene a levantarse)

**Marlane:** Chicos, he traído a Mara para que se conozcan mejor

**Mara:** Hola

**Cabo:** Hola Mara, bienvenida a nuestro habitad

**Mara:** Gracias, estaba esperando poder venir a su habitad. Supongo que Marlene dejo lo mejor para el final

**Cabo:** Ven te mostrare cada rincón…

Cabo y Rico le mostraron todo a Mara. Claro que no duro mucho tiempo, pues solo conversaban con ella mientras le mostraban sus literas donde dormían, el televisor, la mesa donde comían, planeaban y/o jugaban con las cartas, y por último el periscopio… Pero algo llamó la atención de Mara.

**Mara:** Que es eso? (señala una puerta) Que hay allí?

**Cabo:** Es el laboratorio de Kowalski

**Kowalski**: Cabo! Se supone que es confidencial. Cierto, Skipper?

**Skiper:** Ah… no pasa nada.

Qué, que, que…! Doble WHATs! Qué es lo que dijo Skipper? No pasa nada? Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la respuesta del líder pingüino. Era extraño, a Skipper no le había ni molestado que el joven cadete le mostrara todo el habitad, parecía no importarle.

**Kowalski:** Estas seguro, Skipper?

**Skipper:** Por supuesto, Mara no parece ser una amenaza. Confió en ella al igual que Marlene

**Marlene:** En serio?

**Skipper:** Claro, por qué no? Es más, te pido disculpas, Mara, por haberte acusado de ser una espía.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Skipper… disculpándose? Nunca se había disculpado con alguien que no sea su equipo… o Marlene.

**Mara:** Acepto tus disculpas, Skipper.

**Skipper:** Muchas gracias Mara, y bienvenida al zoológico

Wow… eso fue… wow… Todos estaban tan sorprendidos por la actitud de Skipper. No lo creían ni lo entendían… a excepción de Marlene, que ya sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no dijo nada al respecto, pues quería saber hasta donde más podía llegar.

**Mara:** Así que detrás de estas puertas… esta tu laboratorio?

**Kowalski:** Sip, junto con todos mis inventos

**Mara:** Wow… asombroso. Hay que entrar!

**Kowalski:** (detiene a Mara) Lo siento Mara, pero todo lo que está en mi laboratorio es confidencial… solo yo puedo entrar, nadie más.

**Mara:** Ok, lo entiendo. Y… que hay detrás de esa otra puerta? (Señala otra puerta)

**Cabo:** Ah… ahí hay… (Es interrumpido por Skipper, quien le tapa el pico)

**Skipper:** Lo siento, chikita, pero solo nosotros podemos entrar…

**Mara:** Que? También es confidencial?

**Marlene:** Aquí todo es confidencial, Mara

**Skipper:** Exactumundo. Por eso se le dice base secreta… es nuestra base de pingüinos comando

**Mara:** Wow…

**Rico:** Soo-ico…ber-to

**Mara y Marlene:** Que fue lo que dijo?

**Cabo:** Que el zoológico ya está abierto

**Marlene:** Sera mejor regresar a nuestro habitad

**Mara:** Si, no quiero provocar problemas

**Marlene:** Cierto, nos vemos luego

**Mara:** Adiós

**Skipper:** Adiós, fue un gusto tenerlas como visita.

Las dos nutrias regresaron a su habitas por el subterráneo.

Después de que el zoológico cerrara, las dos amigas se preparaban para dormir mientras hablaban de todo lo que paso en el día

**Mara:** Fue lindo ayudar a los animales

**Marlene:** Lo sé. Es muy divertido hacer las buenas obras del día y pasar un tiempo con tus amigos.

**Mara:** Desde cuando ayudas a todos los animales?

**Marlene:** Ah… bueno… una vez Skipper me comento que es bueno hacer una buena acción por alguien. Dijo que lo escucho de un niño explorador. Me dijo que debería intentarlo, y la verdad es que muchas veces lo había estando ayudando con algunas de sus misiones y me dije… porque no? Ayudar será divertido…y será un mejor uso de mi tiempo.

**Mara:** Supongo que Skipper te habrá felicitado por estar ayudando también.

**Marlene:** En realidad, Mara, él no lo sabe. Nunca se lo dije.

**Mara:** Por qué?

**Marlene:** Porque no estoy segura de cómo reaccionará si le digo que hay animales que no quieren de su ayuda por tenerles miedo. No quiero que se moleste conmigo ni nada de eso.

**Mara:** Eres muy amiga de Skipper, no Marlene?

**Marlene:** (sonríe) Es cierto. Skipper es un gran amigo. Siempre está ahí… cuando lo necesito (se queda pensativa)

**Mara:** Pasa algo Marlene?

**Marlene:** No, no pasa nada…. En realidad si pasa algo….

**Mara:** Que cosa?

**Marlene:** Skipper… su comportamiento de hoy… no fue normal. Actuó de una forma muy extraña. Estaba todo amable… sobre todo contigo… él no es de pedir disculpas, Mara

**Mara:** Que quieres decir?

**Marlene:** No te has dado cuenta? Skipper… tú… le gustas

**Mara:** En serio?

**Marlene:** Claro que si, chikitita

**Mara:** Chikitita?

**Marlene:** Deberían salir… o no sé (algo insegura)

**Mara:** Tal vez lo haga

**Marlene:** Genial!...genial…. (No tan feliz)

**Mara:** Bueno… Buenas noches

**Marlene:** Buenas noches Mara.

Las dos amigas se acostaron en sus camas… Pero alguien se quedo pensando… Ese alguien era Marlene, no sabía por qué se sentía triste… Le sorprendió darse cuenta que Skipper estaba enamorado de Mara, en ese momento estaba emocionada y no esperaba el momento de contárselo a su amiga… pero ahora que lo había hecho… deseaba nunca haberlo sabido… Ella quería que Skipper sea feliz… al igual que quería que Mara sea feliz… pero algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir triste… "¿Qué será?" se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente… hasta por fin quedarse dormida.

La noche estaba hermosa y tranquila… ni si quiera Julien quería romper con la bella tranquilidad de la noche… En realidad, por alguna extraña razón… las noches de esos días eran igual de tranquilas… Se podía notar por la forma en que todos dormían, plácidamente… Todos… menos uno… que al parecer le encanta escribir en su computadora portátil:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Habitad de los Pinguinos<strong>_

_- __**Kowalski**__/Teniente – segundo al mando/Habilidad: Muy inteligente. Científico/Secreto: Laboratorio. Inventos/ Debilidad: Las chicas __**(RIESGO MEDIO)  
><strong>__- __**Rico**__/Habilidad y Debilidad: Loco por las explosiones __**(RIESGO MEDIO)**__  
>- <em>_**Cabo**__/El novato y más joven/Secreto: Lunacornios y Winkis __**(RIESGO BAJO)  
><strong>__- __**Skipper**__/El capitán del grupo/Habilidad: TODO/Debilidad: Chocolate suizo/ Secreto: Enamorado de Marlene…__** (RIESGO MUY MUY ALTO)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh...quien estara escribiendo todo eso en su ?...esperen un momento...yo soy la que esta contando...obvio que lo se...pero los dejo con la intriga<strong>

**Hmm...no les sorprende la actitud de Skipper?...y no se olviden de Marlene...esta muy pensativa,no lo creen?**

**Bien...nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...=)**

**No se olviden de revisar...sus opiniones cuentan=)**


	6. Porcentajes y Conclusiones

**Bien chicos ya estoy de vuelta...y lo he actualizado más rápido para recompensar la demora de la vez pasada**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo...**

**No soy dueña de los Pinguinos de Madagascar**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.6: <strong>**Porcentajes y Conclusiones**

Paso una semana desde que Marlene le conto a su nueva amiga sobre sus sospechas sobre Skipper…. Y si, al parecer todo encajaba… Skipper se veía enamorado… cada vez más se acercaba a Mara, siempre estaba con ella. Por la mañana Skipper se despertaba y hacia su rutina de entrenamiento con su equipo, luego vigilaba el zoológico mientras ayudaba a Mara a cuidar de Melman… ya saben… dándole sus medicamentos que según el necesita…jaja. Al parecer todo era color de rosa para el líder pingüino, quien por pasar mucho tiempo con Mara, había descuidado algunas cosas… entre ellas, la amistad que tenia con su equipo y Marlene. Ya no le decía a Rico que se controlara con su alocada adicción a las explosiones, ya ni si quiera le daba sus 'estate quieto' a Cabo (quien estaba feliz por ello, pero igual lo extrañaba) y no le gritaba a Kowalski sobre sus inventos… ni le pedía opciones… sobretodo porque ya no tenía tiempo para sus misiones. Antes de la llegada de Mara, todas las tardes, Skipper y Marlene jugaban a las cartas y conversaban… pero ahora, todo había cambiado. No solo Skipper, también Marlene, quien estaba muy deprimida, no tenia ánimos ni para hacer sus buenas obras del día… ya no pasaba tiempo con Skipper, esa era la razón…pero ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez… y nunca tenía una respuesta.

**Cabo:** Marlene, estas bien?

**Marlene:** Si, Cabo… por qué no estaría bien?

**Cabo:** Hmm… no lo sé, últimamente… te vez diferente

**Marlene:** En serio?

**Cabo:** Sip. Antes, todas las tardes jugabas con Skipper a los naipes, ahora solo te sientas en el techo de tu cueva mirando lo que hacen Mara y Skipper, como ahora.

**Marlene:** Qué hay de ustedes? También están raros últimamente

**Cabo:** Hmm… cierto… ya no salimos a misiones. Y la verdad es… que extraño hacerlo. Era divertido

**Marlene:** (Triste) Si… era divertido. Yo también lo extraño

**Kowalski:** (Asustando a Marlene) En serio? Pensé que lo odiabas

**Marlene:** Kowalski… no sabía que estabas aquí

**Kowalski:** Si… perdón por la interrupción…pero no pude evitar oír su conversación. Así que… estas triste?

**Marlene:** Noo

**Cabo:** Marlene… aquí todos sabemos que no eres buena mintiendo

**Marlene:** Bueno… tal vez sí me siento algo triste, y… (Triste) no sé por qué

**Kowalski:** (sonríe) No te has dado cuenta verdad?

**Marlene:** Uh?

**Kowalski:** Que extrañas mucho a alguien

**Marlene:** Qué?

**Cabo:** (Rie) Ay Marlene… Hasta yo me he dado cuenta… extrañas California

**Marlene y Kowalski:** Uh! (Kowalski golpea su cara con su aleta)

**Marlene:** Cabo… eso ya lo supere. Tengo nuevos amigos aquí

**Cabo:** Ahh… entonces… si no es California… entonces es Skipper

**Kowalski: **Tin tin tin tin….tenemos un ganador!

**Marlene:** A Skipper?

**Kowalski:** Marlene… Tú y Skipper son muy amigos, siempre pasan tiempo juntos. Pero ahora esta tan ocupado con Mara que… bueno… creo que…

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Kowalski) Que esta tan enamorado de ella que no se ha dado cuenta que nos ha dejado de lado!

Esa respuesta… y esa reacción… terminó con las dudas de Kowalski. Ahora si… estaba 100% seguro de que Marlene tenía sentimientos muy especiales hacia Skipper… y también estaba 100% seguro de que Marlene… aun no se había dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

Ya en la sede de los pingüinos comandos… Kowalski, Cabo y Rico estaban hablando acerca de lo sucedido, y de la reacción de Marlene…

**Cabo:** Así que Marlene esta… enamorada… de Skipper?

**Kowalski:** Afirmativo

**Rico:** SI-I…!

**Cabo:** Y… Skipper lo sabe?

**Kowalski:** No. Al igual que no sabe que, hasta hace poco, él mismo también estaba enamorado de Marlene

**Cabo:** Skipper? Enamorado? De Marlene?

**Rico:** SI-I…!

**Kowalski:** Cabo, sé que eres muy joven… pero te gustan las novelas románticas verdad?

**Cabo:** Si!...Vamos a ver una?

**Kowalski:** Noo… Estamos en una… y como personajes secundarios (_**Autora: xD**_)

**Cabo:** Uuu… que divertido!

**Kowalski:** Antes… estaba 100% seguro de que Skipper tenía sentimientos amorosos por Marlene, pero ahora no entiendo nada… Y eso no es común en mí

**Cabo: **Qué quieres decir?

**Kowalski:** Que ahora, parece que Marlene tiene razón. Skipper está enamorado de Mara

**Cabo:** En serio?...Hmmm…yo prefiero que este con Marlene…Harían una buena pareja

**Rico:** Jum..Jumm….Shi que shi…

**Kowalski:** No se que le ha visto… Ella es bonita…pero… no sé… debe haber algo

**Cabo:** Debe ser porque vio su interior… ella ayudaba a los animales, sobre todo a Melman con sus medicamentos

**Kowalski:** Ayudar, ser solidaria, graciosa, buena amiga, odiar a Julien pero no tanto… Hmm…

**Cabo:** Interrumpía al igual que Marlene

**Kowalski:** Cierto. Interrumpía al igual que Mar-…

**Todos:** Actúa igual que Marlene!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...Mara, que falta de personalidad...o no?...y...jejeje...Cabo...en serio?...California?...jajjaja...xD<strong>

**Bien...quiero dejar en claro...esto si es una novela...pero corta...y me pongo algo nostálgica pero es mi deber decirles que ya estamos a la mitad de este fic...=(**

**Pero no se pongan tristes...tengo otro en mente...ya lo veran...=)  
>Si estan leyendo...please háganme saber...en serio... comenten...pongan jajajaxD...no se...pero me gustaria saber si les esta gustando la historia...=)<strong>

**Bien...ya saben revisen...sus opiniones cuentan..Hasta el proximo capitulo...=D**


	7. Reconciliación de Amistad

**Bien... aqui esta otro capitulo más...wii...lean...y disfruten...=)**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de Madagascar**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.7: Reconciliación de Amistad<strong>

**Kowalski:** Cómo es posible de que no me haya dado cuenta?...toda ella es exactamente igual a Marlene. Su comportamiento, su risa, sus palabras, su forma de hacer las cosas… todo!

**Cabo:** Y esto a que nos lleva, Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** Eh… bueno… en realidad… no lo sé. Pero todo este asunto se me hace muy extraño, no sé exactamente qué pero tenemos que hacer algo.

**Cabo:** Lo que no entiendo es por qué Skipper no se ha dado cuenta de eso? El siempre es primero en sospechar.

**Kowalski:** Ahh…joven Cabo… Skipper esta cegado ahora… Y no podemos hacer nada, solo una cosa

**Cabo:** Que! Hacer que Skipper se enamore de Marlene otra vez?

**Kowalski:** Exacto. Sera una misión entre los tres.

**Cabo:** Pero como haremos eso?

Justo en ese instante entra Skipper, aun estaba todo raro después de estar con Mara.

**Skipper:** Hola…

**Todos:** Hola

**Skipper:** Que están haciendo? Se ven sospechosos…

**Kowalski:** Que?...Nooo

**Skipper:** Kowalski… hay algo que quieras decirme?

**Kowalski:** (Nervioso) Noo…

**Skipper:** Bien… Si tú no me lo dices… yo sé quien si (mira a Cabo, quien está más nervioso aun) Cabo…

**Cabo:** (Muy nervioso) Sii…S-Skipper?

**Skipper:** Que están tramando?

**Cabo:** N-Na-Nada Skipper…po-po-por qué tramaríamos algo? (risita nerviosa)

**Skipper:** Umm…no lo sé… Por qué tramarían algo, Cabo?

**Cabo:** (hace su risita nerviosa y termina en llanto) Lo siento!... Si…tramamos algo!... Es sobre Marlene!

**Skipper:** Marlene?

**Kowalski: **Si Skipper… es… Marlene

**Skipper: **Que pasa con Marlene?

**Kowalski:** Pues… está muy triste… y solitaria… muy triste y solitaria.

**Skipper: **Kowalski, deja el drama y dime que es

**Kowalski:** Pues… Marlene extraña estar contigo

**Skipper:** Eh?

**Cabo:** Sip… antes pasabas todo el tiempo con ella y con nosotros… Pero ahora estas muy ocupado con Mara y… nos has dejado de lado… sobre todo a Marlene.

**Kowalski:** Marlene ha sido como tu mejor amiga desde que regresamos al zoológico, no es correcto que la abandones o la cambies por alguien que apenas conoces desde hace una semana.

**Skipper:** (Reflexionando) Creo… que tienen razón. Tal vez debería hablar con ella y pasar un tiempo de amigos como antes… Bien, eso es lo que hare

El líder pingüino se dirigió al habitad de la nutria. Al llegar Marlene se encontraba sentada en su cama con su guitarra española y un cuaderno.

**Marlene:** Skipper… que haces aquí?...Ehh…Mara ha salido a…

**Skipper:** (Interrumpiendo a Marlene) Si, no es por eso que vine

**Marlene:** Ah, no?

**Skipper:** Quiero disculparme contigo. Sé que últimamente he estado pasando tiempo con Mara y me he descuidado de mis amigos, y entre ellos estás tú. Así que… vine a pedir disculpas…

**Marlene:** Ah… no te preocupes… yo se que…

**Skipper:** (Interrumpiendo otra vez a Marlene) No, estuvo mal. No fue correcto abandonar a mi mejor amiga, y es por eso que he venido a recompensarlo.

**Marlene:** Bien… te escucho

**Skipper:** Estaba pesando y me acorde de que tú haces el mejor pastel de chocolate en el mundo y luego me di cuenta que hace mucho que no lo preparas. Así que por qué no preparamos un pastel juntos?, como el día en que nos conocimos.

Aww… que lindo recuerdo y que linda forma de recompensar las cosas. Era obvia la respuesta de Marlene. Mientras los dos amigos preparaban el famoso pastel de chocolate. Marafue al habitad de los pingüinos…

**Mara:** Hola chicos, que hacen?

La típica pregunta de Marlene…

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Mara:** Ehh… donde esta Skipper

**Kowalski:** No está. Salió, tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

**Mara:** Que cosa?

**Todos:** Es clasificado!

**Mara:** Oh… cierto, lo siento (sentía la tensión en el ambiente)

**Cabo:** A que has venido Mara?

**Mara:** Oh… cierto… casi se me olvida. Tengo una sorpresa especial para Marlene

**Cabo:** (Feliz y curioso) En serio?

**Mara:** Si. Ella es tan buena amiga que me gustaría darle un obsequio

**Cabo:** Pues… que lindo de tu parte Mara. Y cuál es la sorpresa?

**Mara: **Pues… es una sorpresa. Ya lo sabrán cuando se lo dé. Solo que hay un pequeño problema y quiero que me ayuden

**Kowalski:** Oh... claro… cuál es el problema?

**Mara:** Pues lo puse en el antiguo zoorvenir del zoológico, ya saben… nadie se atrevería a buscar allí. Pero al parecer Alice entro y lo puso en una repisa… y… la verdad es que le tengo algo de pánico a las alturas. Qué dicen… me ayudan?

* * *

><p><strong>Que creen que hagan los pinguinos? aceptaran ayudar a Mara? Cual será el regalo especial que tiene para Marlene?... las respuestas en el proximo capitulo...=)<strong>

**Bien amigos... coo ya les habia dicho... este fic ya llego a la mitad... pero no se preocupen...tengo otro que recien lo estoy poniendo en el horno...pero aun no esta listo...jijij...**

**Para mi proximo fic...necesito algunas sugerencias las cuales encontrare si me responden la siguiente preugunta:**

**¿Qué creen que Stacy le oculte al mundo y a su mejor amiga Becky?**

**¿Que creen que Becky le oculte al mundo y a su mejor amiga Stacy?**

**Please...opiniones y respuesta...sé que cuento con uds...=D**


	8. Atrapados

**Wow... al parecer estoy teniendo mucho tiempo libre...jejej...pero bueo...aqui esta otro capitulo...=)**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.8: Atrapados<strong>

**Mara:** Qué dicen… me ayudan?

**Kowalski:** Claro… por qué no?

Los pingüinos aceptaron ayudar a Mara… después de todo… era para Marlene…quien recibiría una sorpresa. Todos sabían que le gustaban las sorpresas. Mara los guió hasta el antiguo Zoorvenir… todo estaba oscuro… o se veía nada

**Cabo:** Tal vez deberíamos prender la luz… Me han dicho que hay fantasmas aquí

**Kowalski:** No existen los fantasmas, Cabo. Ahora… Mara… sabes dónde está el interruptor de- (grita)

Todos gritaron… no se sabe que paso exactamente, todo estaba oscuro no veían nada. Pero de una cosa si estaban seguros… los pingüinos habían quedado atrapados en una jaula.

**Cabo: **Oh, no! Estamos encerrados!

**Kowalski:** Mara, estas bien?

**Mara: **Si… donde están?

**Cabo:** Estamos encerrados!

**Rico: **(regurgita algo, lo prende, explota y…. nada…) No BAKOOM!

**Kowalski: **Al parecer estamos dentro de una jaula muy resistente.

**Mara: **(preocupada) Están en una jaula?

**Todos:** SI!

**Kowalski: **Mara, sal y ve por ayuda

**Mara: **(preocupada) Ok

Mara sale de la antigua tienda… Mientras tanto, en el habitad de los pingüinos, Skipper regresa después de su día con Marlene.

**Skipper:** Ahh… la pase muy bien. Hace tiempo que no pasaba un día con… esperen… donde esta mi equipo? (Mira la mesa que está en el centro de la sede) Que es eso? Es una nota

La nota decía lo siguiente:

_**Skipper, se presento una urgencia estamos en el antiguo Zoorvenir.  
>Atte: Tu equipo<strong>_

Terminando de leer Skipper se fue directo al antiguo Zoorvenir…

**Skipper:** Hola? Kowalski? Rico? Cabo? Donde están?

No obtuvo respuestas

**Skipper:** Donde estará el inte- (grita) Pero que…

Oh, no!... ahora los cuatro pingüinos están encerrados.

**Skipper:** Donde estoy?

**Cabo:** Skipper!

**Skipper:** Cabo? Qué ha pasado?

**Cabo:** Estamos encerrados!

**Skipper:** Eso es obvio Cabo! Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** Al parecer estamos encerrados en una jaula de gran resistencia, Skipper

**Skipper:** Que tan resistente?

**Kowalski:** Rico intento romper los barrotes con dinamita… pero no funcionó.

**Rico: **AHH…NO BAKOOM!

**Skipper**: Rayos!

**Cabo:** Mara estuvo con nosotros pero no fue capturada. Ha salido a pedir ayuda

**Skipper:** Y…

Skipper fue interrumpido por un ruido extraño. No se podía ver nada, así que…

**Skipper:** Quien está ahí? Muéstrate Espiráculo! Da la cara!

**Voz misteriosa:** (risa maléfica) Pingüino tonto!

**Skipper:** Esa no es la voz de Espiráculo… ¿Quién eres?

**Voz misteriosa:** ESO NO TE IMPORTA TONTA MONTA!

**Skipper:** Que quieres "Voz Misteriosa"?

**Voz misteriosa:** LO QUE QUIERO?...NI TÚ…NI TU COMANDO…TIENEN LO QUE QUIERO! NADIE ME DARÁ LO QUE QUIERO!... PERO YO…ME HARÉ CARGO DE ESO!

**Cabo:** Y que es lo que quieres?

**Voz misteriosa:** UN BASO DE VENGANZA! (risa maligna)

**Skipper:** Tu voz no se me hace conocida. Pero aun así no ganarás!... nadie puede vencerme

**Voz misteriosa:** (risa maléfica) AY CAPITAN!...LA COSA….NO ES CONTIGO!

**Skipper:** Qué quieres decir?

**Voz misteriosa:** LLEVO CUATRO….falta una…. (risa maligna)

* * *

><p><strong>Quién sera el de la risa maligna? Podrán Skipper y su equipo salir de esta y descubrir quien es el que tiene sed de venganza?...las respuestas en el próximo capitulo...=)<strong>

**Pregunta para mi próximo fic:**

**¿Qué crees que sea el secreto más grande de Stacy que ni si quiera su mejor amiga Becky sabe?**

**¿Qué crees que sea el secreto más grande de Becky que ni si quiera su mejor amiga Stacy sabe?**

**Sus respuestas y opiniones cuentan...hasta el próximo capitulo...=)**


	9. El Antiguo Zoorvenir

**Hola amigos...aqui estoy de vuelta...perdón por no actualizar antes...ya saben...mucha tarea...jejej**

**bien si más preambulos...he aqui el proximo capitulo...**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.9: El Antiguo Zoorvenir<strong>

Después de un día y un momento muy especial, Marlene estaba muy feliz. El volver a retomar a pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo cambio por completo su día… pero algo iba a romper con su felicidad.

**Marlene:** Tal vez debe guardar un poco de pastel para Mara… y para Cabo, Rico y Kowalski. Apuesto a que Skipper les está hablando del pastel y en cualquier momento vendrán a pedirme un poco.

Lo siento Marlene… pero perderías esa apuesta.

**Mara:** (Muy preocupada) Marlene!

Llega Mara, estaba toda agotada después de haber corrido mucho. También se podía ver su preocupación en su rostro, lo que hizo que Marlene también se preocupara

**Marlene:** Mara? Estas bien?

**Mara:** Yo sí, pero los pingüinos…

**Marlene:** Qué paso?

**Mara:** Están en el antiguo Zoovernir, están atrapados en una jaula, necesitan ayuda

**Marlene:** (Preocupada) Oh, no! Quien los atrapo?Espiráculo? Seguro fue él.

**Mara:** Quien es Espiráculo?

**Marlene:** El mayor archi-enemigo de Skipper. Seguro recupero la memoria y ahora quiere vengarse de Skipper…

**Mara:** Cálmate Marlene!

**Marlene:** Cierto. A quien podemos pedir ayuda?

**Mara:** (algo molesta) A nadie

**Marlene:** Mara, si es Espiráculo será el fin de todos. Tenemos que pedir ayuda

**Mara:** Oye! Es tu mejor amigo, no?

**Marlene:** Pues si

**Mara:** Entonces… Tienes que ayudarlo

Marlene estaba muy preocupada, Mara tenía razón, Skipper era su mejor amigo, y haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlo. Una parte de ella decía que si, que tenía que ayudarlo sea como sea; pero otra parte de ella decía que se quedara, nunca había enfrentado a alguien malvado estando sola, o al menos sin la compañía de Skipper. Ella no tenía ningún entrenamiento militar, y si se trataba de Espiráculo… pues… podían perder, aunque sabía que para Skipper no había nada imposible.

Las dos nutrias se dirigieron al antiguo Zoorvenir, ya estaba oscureciendo, lo cual lo hacía más tenebroso para Marlene. Mientras tanto, en el antiguo Zoorvenir:

**Skipper:** Ahh…creo que debí venir con una linterna, no puedo ver nada. Rico, por qué no nos das una linterna?

**Rico:** Aahh…arr

**Skipper:** Qué? Cómo que no puedes? Kowalski, análisis

**Kowalski:** No puedo analizar nada si no veo nada, está oscureciendo, y eso no está ayudando mucho. Pero deduzco que Rico no puede regurgitar

**Cabo:** Pero si hace un momento arrojo una bomba?

**Kowalski:** Lo sé, pero como dije… no puedo analizar nada si no veo… Todo esto me parece muy extraño

**Cabo:** En serio? A mí se me hace extraño que Mara aun no venga con la ayuda

**Kowalski:** Pero si ya mando a Skipper

**Skipper:** A mí? No… Ella no me mando a ningún lado

**Kowalski:** Entonces como llegaste aquí?

**Skipper:** Ahh… eso?... Leí tu nota

Kowalski quedo helado, él no sabe escribir y nunca le dejo una nota, como dejarle una nota si no sabe escribir? Era obvio, todo estaba planeado… pero a quién pertenecía el plan?

**Kowalski:** N-No-Nota, dijiste?

**Skipper:** Si. Sé que no se leer pero Phill y Mason me han estado enseñando algunas palabras claves…

**Kowalski:** No me refiero a eso… sino a que... YO NO SÉ ESCRIBIR!

**Skipper:** Quieres decir… que no me dejaste esa nota?

**Kowalski:** No.

**Cabo:** Entonces, la dueña de la voz misteriosa sabía que vendríamos aquí y preparó una trampa?

**Skipper:** Exactumundo

**Kowalski:** Y al parecer pensó en todo, dejando a Rico sin sus habilidades de regurgitar cosas

**Skipper:** Esto no puede ser! Y donde esta Mara con la ayuda?

**Kowalski:** Skipper? Si no te encontraste con Mara, deduzco que te está buscando, y al no encontrarte su única opción es…

**Skipper:** Marlene!

El corazón de Skipper se acelero, estaba muy preocupado, si Mara traía a Marlene, algo malo podría pasarle y él nunca se lo perdonaría. Su vida no estaría completa sin Marlene, extrañaría sus interrupciones en la sede, extrañaría sus quejas de "Deberías aprender a tocar antes de entrar". A quien llamaría Carita de muñeca o chikita? Quién más se molestaría por llamarle linda e ingenua o dulce e inocente? Todos estos pensamientos rodeaban al líder pingüino, y él aun o entendía por qué. Por qué siempre se preocupaba por Marlene? Por qué siempre la tiene presente en sus pensamientos? Hubo un momento en que dejo de pensar en ella, como cuando conoció a Kitka, pero volvió a pensar en la nutria después de su rompimiento con la halcón, o cuando se centro en Mara, pero después de un día juntos esos pensamientos volvieron."Qué será?" se preguntaba el capitán.

Las dos nutrias ya estaba en la entrada del antiguo zoorvenir, listas para entrar. Todo estaba oscuro. Marlene se arrepintió de salir tan rápido, pudo haber traído una linterna, pero ya era tarde para eso, ya estaba dentro y no podían ver nada.

**Marlene:** Uuu…debí traer una linterna. Todo está muy oscuro…Alguna vez te hable sobre aquel rumor sobre que… aquí… hay fantasmas?

No se escucho ninguna respuesta

**Marlene:** Uhh…Mara?

Tampoco se escucho ninguna respuesta. Marlene estaba sola en medio de la oscuridad ¿Dónde está Mara? "Y si Espiráculo ya la capturó? La que sigue soy yo! No! Cálmate Marlene… Los delfines no pueden ver en la oscuridad… cierto? Mara… donde estas? Solo espero que todos estén bien" Ese era el pensamiento de Marlene. La pobre estaba muy asustada, no quería decir nada en voz alta, tenía miedo que Espiráculo la oyera y la capturara. En una de esas Marlene tropezó con algo y se escucho un ruido, como si algo le cayera encima sin hacer contacto con ella. Era obvio, era una jaula… estaba en una jaula… había sido capturada

**Marlene:** Ay no…Mara!

**Skipper:** Marlene?

**Marlene:** Skipper?

No podía ver nada, pero por lo cerca que se escuchaba la voz del capitán, podría decir que su jaula estaba cerca a la de él.

**Marlene:** Que…Que está pasando?

**Kowalski:** Estamos encerrados en jaulas

**Skipper:** Eso es obvio Kowalski… no te doy un estate quieto solo porque no veo nada!

**Cabo:** Marlene… donde esta Mara?

**Marlene:** N-no, no lo sé… Desapareció. Solo espero que Espiráculo no la haya capturado

**Skipper:** Espiráculo? Te equivocas Marlene. Ese demente no está detrás de todo esto

**Marlene:** Entonces…

Marlene no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir fue interrumpida por el sonido del interruptor que al parecer alguien encendió para prender la luz. El foco no había sido cambiado por años… su batería estaba gastada por lo que no iluminaba mucho… pero si lo suficiente para saber que había en la habitación.

El antiguo Zoorvenir tenía las paredes sucias y llenas de telarañas viejas. Se podía ver la puerta… era de hierro y estaba todo oxidado. El suelo estaba sucio al igual que las paredes. Todo se veía ténebre. Las jaulas estaban en el centro de la habitación y la mirada de los prisioneros se dirigía a la puerta oxidada. A su derecha, con mucha dificultad, se podía ver el antiguo juego para niños del zoológico, había sido construido con madera… y estaba todo roto, sucio y apolillado. Por el otro lado, a la izquierda se podía ver pequeñas luces de colores de una maquina que producía algunos ruidos. Al lado de esta estaba alguien oculto entre las sombras. Solo se podían ver sus ojos llenos de odio y maldad. Al darse cuenta de que sus prisioneros lo miraban, lanzó una pequeña risa maligna.

**Marlene:** (asustada) Ay… esto no se ve bien…

**Voz misteriosa:** YA CIERRA LA BOCA!

**Skipper:** Ya deja de ocultarte y muéstrate!

La misteriosa criatura dio unos pasos al frente y, a pesar de la poca luminosidad del lugar, los pingüinos y Marlene pudieron ver a su secuestrador…

**Todos:** MARA!

* * *

><p><strong>Era Mara!...por sus comentarios...veo que la mayoría sabia que ella estaba detrás de todo... pero...¿Por qué?<strong>

**la respuesta... en el próximo capitulo... no se olviden de darme sus opiniones**

**NOTA: Pregunta para mi próximo fic**

**¿Qué crees que sea el secreto de Marlene del cual se siente avergonzada?  
><strong>**(que no sea que esta enamorada es Skipper)**


	10. Hora de la Verdad  Parte 1

**Actualizando...  
><strong>

**solo quiero decir que este capitulo me pareció muy largo por lo que he decidido separarlo en dos... **

**Bien...nos quedamos en que Mara era la secuestradora...**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de Madagascar**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.10: Hora de la Verdad - Parte 1<strong>

**Todos:** MARA!

Mara lanzó otra risa malvada.

**Skipper:** Pero… Qué? Qué está pasando?

Todos estaban sorprendidos y confundidos

**Marlene:** Mara, tú? Pero… por qué?

**Mara: **Porque te odio y quiero vengarme de ti!

**Marlene: **Que? Pero… Yo que te hice?

**Cabo: **Creí que eras uno de los bueno

El comentario de Cabo le causo gracia y se puso a reír…

**Mara: **Yo? De los bueno? Eso nunca!

**Skipper:** Pero… tú… Ayudabas a los demás!

**Mara: **(se rie de nuevo) Nunca ayudaría a los estúpidos animaluchos, sobre todo a Melman… pero gracias a sus medicamentos… pude hacer esto

Mara se acerca a la maquina y presiona un botón. Detrás de las jaulas, justo a la mitad, el piso se abre revelando una piscina con liquido verde… eran todos los químicos de los medicamentos y jeringas de Melman combinados. Parecía una piscina de desechos tóxicos.

**Kowalski:** ESTAS LOKA! NOS VAS A MATAR!

**Mara:** ESA ES LA IDA TONTO!

Todos miraban con miedo la gran piscina verde ¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta?

**Mara:** Oh… y… a propósito Skipper… Nunca me gustaste

**Skipper:** Tú tampoco!

**Mara:** Oh, en serio?... Oh, claro, claro… No estás enamorado de mí… sino de Marlene

**Marlene y Skipper:** QUÉ!

**Mara: **Te enamoraste de mí porque copiaba a Marlene en todo

**Cabo: **Es cierto… actua igual que tú, Marlene

**Kowalski: **Es completamente igual a ti

Skipper y Marlene se sorprendieron… recién se dieron cuenta… ¿Qué quería? Reemplazarla?

**Skipper:** Psicópata! Jamás reemplazaras a Marlene!

**Mara:** Preocupado por tu novia, capitán? (Skipper de ruborizo un poco)

**Marlene:** Piensas reemplazarme?

**Mara:** Reemplazarle? Más bien eliminarte

**Marlene:** Pero yo que te hice, Mara?

**Mara:** NO ME LLAMES ASI! A caso no sabes quién soy?

**Marlene:** Me pareces familiar… pero…

**Mara:** Déjame refrescarte la memoria

Mara se agacha y saca algo que estaba escondido detrás de la gran máquina… ¿Qué sacará? Todos se preguntaban… tal vez un arma… o…. ¿unos pompones?

A continuación, Mara se pone en frente de ellos y comienza hacer una porra

_Un paso a la derecha  
>Un paso a la izquierda<br>Vamos! Las manos arriba y…  
>LOBOS AL ATAQUE!<em>

Mara termino con su porra y dirigió su mirada a Marlene

**Marlene:** Me darías otra pista?

**Mara:** Ay! Que sonsa!

Rápidamente, Mara coge uno de los pompones y lo pone en forma de un cerquillo tipo emo… y se lo pone en la frente. Esto hizo que Marlene se quede fría… sabia quien era… no lo podía creer… o tal vez si…

**Marlene:** (con un hilo de voz)Rachel…

(Autor: Cambio el nombre de Mara por Rachel)

**Rachel:** Marlene… que comes que adivinas?

**Marlene:** Cómo me encontraste?

**Rachel:** No importa cómo… sino para qué!

**Skipper:** Marlene… tú… La conoces?

**Marlene:** En el acuario de California… Éramos amigas…

**Rachel:** Amigas? Amigas! YO NUNCA FUI TU AMIGA! Y NUNCA LO SERIA DESPUES DEL LO QUE ME HICISTE!

**Cabo:** Y que te hizo?

**Rachel:** Más bien que NO me hizo… En el acuario de california, cada habitad tenía un grupo especial que participaba en espectáculos y competencias, con piruetas… saltos…

**Kowalski:** Eran porristas?

**Marlene:** Animadoras… éramos como animadoras.

**Rachel:** Si… Era el primer año de Marlene… Miranda era la capitana e iba a elegir a la CO-capitana. Yo era su amiga, SU MEJOR AMIGA! Sin duda alguna, el puesto era mío. Pero eligió a Sabana… TU AMIGUITA! LA ESTÜPIDA LIDER DE LAS CHICAS POPULARES! Eso fue traición, y merecía venganza… Mientras la planeaba… me hice amiga de Sabana, aun más que ustedes. Yo sabía sus secretos… y ustedes no! Éramos las mejores amigas!

**Marlene:** Mejores amigas? No sabía que salir a escondidas con el novio de tu amiga las convertía en mejores amigas!

**Rachel:** Vaya Marlene…no eres tan inocente como creía… no? ESPIA! A puesto que a Skipper le encantaría interrogarte (Nuevamente Skipper se ruborizo, pero nadie se dio cuenta)

**Marlene:** Cómo es que Derek accedió a estar contigo?

**Rachel: **Eso fue fácil… Le propuse algo que no pudo rechazar. Algo que Sabana nunca le daría… al menos no fuera del matrimonio

**Marlene:** Ay por Dios…

**Rachel: **Días después… Miranda apareció misteriosamente en el medio del acuario… sin vida… Por fin termine con mi primera venganza!

**Marlene: **Tú la mataste…

**Rachel: **No tienes pruebas…

Todos estaban asustados… incluso Skipper… _"Rachel es una psicópata… es más demente que Espiráculo. Matar por un puesto de co-capitana? Si ella le hace daño a Marlene… yo… Pero qué me pasa? Por qué estoy más asustado que nunca? Tal vez será porque…"_ los pensamientos de Skipper fueron interrumpidos

**Kowalski: **Espera un momento… Si Miranda te traicionó y Sabana te quito el puesto… Qué tiene Marlene que ver en todo esto?

**Rachel:** Con Miranda fuera, Sabana ascendió a capitana y elegiría a la co-capitana. Era el momento que tanto había esperado… Yo era su mejor amiga… nos divertíamos juntas en secreto…y nos contábamos todo… Era obvio… seria la co! PERO LA MUY BABOSA ELIGIÓ A MARLENE! (se acerca a la jaula de Marlene y la empuja cada vez más cerca a la piscina por cada palabra) TE ELIGIÓ A TI Y NO A MI! ME LO ARRUINASTE TODO! (deja de empujar) Tenía que hacer algo… Pero todo grupo tiene su líder… Sin líder… no son nada….Y sin equipo… un buen blanco, no chicos?

Rachel mira a los pingüinos en forma de burla… pues sin su capitán… fueron fáciles de capturar….y Skipper sin su equipo… un buen blanco

**Rachel:** Pero la líder era muy lista… Y se apropiaba de todo…como…MI CÁMARA!

Marlene se puso más asustada al escuchar el nombre de aquel aparato

**Rachel: **(Tomo triste) Se robo… mi cámara. Mi cámara… donde estaban mis películas favoritas… mis videos favoritos… Y al parecer a Sabana le gustaron tanto… que decidió hacer las suyas, poniéndome como la protagonista. Al saber esto… me deshice de la evidencia. A dios Derek… fuiste un buen pasatiempo…

**Marlene:** Estas demente, lo sabías?

**Rachel:** CALLATE! Que ahora sigue mi parte favorita… Tu pijamada. Mientras ustedes se divertían, yo planeaba el momento (risa maligna) Mientras tú y Melody dormían… Sabana se fue a la oficina de la cuidadora… la seguí… estaba esperando a que saliera… Tenía una sorpresa para ella (risa maligna)

**Marlene:** Tú la mataste!

**Rachel:** Dilo cuantas veces quieras… con mucho gusto diré que si

**Marlene:** Cómo pudiste?

**Rachel:** Cómo pudo elegirte a ti y no a mí!

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...Mara... o mejor dicho...Rachel...si que era toda un psicópata...<strong>

**Y Marlene...ahora ya sabemos de donde sacaste los trofeos de popularidad...jajaja**


	11. Hora de la Verdad Parte 2

**Bien chicos... aqui les dejo la segunda parte...nos quedamos en:**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.11: <strong>Hora de la Verdad - Parte 2<strong>**

**Marlene:** Cómo pudiste?

**Rachel:** Cómo pudo elegirte a ti y no a mí! Solo faltaba recuperar mi cámara… pero me trasladaron a Suiza! Regrese y ustedes ya no estaban… al igual que los videos. Hice algunas averiguaciones y vine a encargarme de algunos asuntos, entre ellos tú… capitana

**Marlene:** Te encargaras de mi al igual que lo hiciste con Sabana?

**Rachel:** ESTARAS MUERTA ANTES QUE TERMINE LA NOCHE!

Rápidamente, Rachel comenzó a empujar la jaula de Marlene con mucha fuerza… ya estaba a punto de tirarla a la piscina de desechos tóxicos, pero Marlene empujo la parte de debajo de la jaula… haciendo que esta se incline y pueda salir disparada junto con Rachel, quien saco una pistola y comenzó a disparar. Afortunadamente… Marlene pudo esquivar cada tiro haciendo las piruetas que antes solía hacer en los concursos de California (cosa que dejo a Skipper muy impresionado) hasta que Rachel se quedo sin balas.

**Marlene:** Wow… no he perdido el toque…

Rachel tira el arma, el cual choca con un frasco de botella que rueda hasta la jaula de los pingüinos

**Rachel: **Apenas me des mis videos… TE MATARÉ!

**Marlene:** Hablas de estos videos? (Marlene tenía escondido un chip)

**Rachel:** DAMELOS AHORA!

**Marlene: **Estas segura? No quieres palomitas con eso

Marlene lanza el chip… y aprovecha en escapar. La puerta del antiguo zoorvenir era muy pesada… así que opto por entrar al viejo juego para niños.

Rachel agarro el chip y los puso sobre la maquina… luego de eso…se dirigió donde Marlene

**Rachel:** Ay, Marlene… Podrás esconderte… pero no escaparas de mí

Mientras Rachel perseguía a Marlene…

**Cabo:** Que es eso? (Apuntando al frasco)

**Kowalski:** Ah… este frasco…te acuerdas cuando Rico no podía… Pero eso es!

**Skipper:** Que pasa Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** Este frasco es el mismo que Alice uso para que Rico ya no regurgitara cosas

**Skipper:** Y?

**Kowalski:** Que Mara…o Rachel…lo ha usado nuevamente en Rico…

**Cabo:** Phill y Mason nos dijeron que la medicina perdía efecto en 3 horas

**Skipper:** Bien…Kowalski, análisis de tiempo!

**Kowalski:** Ya pasaron 4 horas desde que estamos aquí

**Skipper:** Perfecto… Rico…regurgita una bom… (GRITO DE MARLENE)

**Pinguinos:** MARLENE!

En el juego para niños…

**Rachel:** Ahora pagaras por lo que me hiciste...

**Marlene:** Rachel… por favor… no lo hagas,.. Podemos comenzar de nuevo

**Rachel:** Me quitaste todo. El puesto de Co…y de Capitana! (Trata de darle un golpe a Marlene y falla)Mi popularidad y a Roby! (Trata de darle un golpe a Marlene y falla)

**Marlene:** A Roby?

**Rachel:** Si… siempre coqueteabas con el (trata de darle un golpe a Marlene y falla)

**Marlene:** Que! No!... El coqueteaba conmigo…. Además, no es mi tipo (escapa de otro golpe de Rachel)

**Rachel:** Y cuál es tu tipo? El capitán pingüino? (Trata de darle un golpe a Marlene y falla)

**Marlene:** Tal vez (escapa de otro golpe de Rachel)

Volvemos son los pingüinos…

**Skipper:** Vamos Rico... dame una bomba

**Rico:** Ahh...ahh (hace de todo pero esta muy asustado, no puede)

**Cabo:** Oh, no!.. Esta muy asustado

**Skipper:** Vamos Rico tu puedes

Rico trataba y trataba…pero los gritos de Marlene lo ponían más nervioso y no podía concentrarse

**Rachel:** Vuelve aquí… VAS A PAGAR POR TODO ASESINA!

**Marlene:** Yo no soy ninguna asesina

**Rachel:** Asesina de sueños y planes…además tú mataste a Sabana

**Marlene:** Que! Claro que no! Tú lo hiciste!

**Rachel:** Claro… Pero a quien van a creer? A la viva? O a la muerta? (le tira una bofetada a Marlene lanzándola al suelo)

**Rachel:** Míralo de esta forma, todo encaja perfecto… ella era la líder… siempre un paso delante. Ustedes solo eran su sombra. Siempre bajo su control. (Trata de darle un golpe a Marlene y falla) Ustedes querían algo…ella decía que no… siempre la mandamás. Estaban hartas y planearon deshacerse de ella. La llevaron a un lugar oscuro donde nadie las oyera. La golpearon mientras se reían (le tira una bofetada a Marlene lanzándola al suelo) Nadie podía escuchar sus gritos. Hasta que de repente (coge a Marlene y la tira hacia la pared) chancaron su cabeza contra el suelo… y ya no respondió (Coge a Marlene nuevamente)

**Marlene:** Sabana murió sofocada

**Rachel:** Y TÚ CON LOS DESECHOS TÓXICOS! (La tira a un lado)

**Marlene:** Rachel por favor…

Rachel la levanta y la tira contra otra pared sin soltarla, al tirarla contra la pared... esta se rompe, aunque no por completo, pero lo suficiente para que los pingüinos pudieran ver la escena…

**Rachel:** Lo siento Marlene… tu novio pingüino no puede salvarte de esta (la tira contra la pared sin soltarla)

**Marlene:** Ya te dije que no es mi novio

**Rachel:** (la tira contra la pared sin soltarla)

**Marlene:** Pero no me importaría si lo fuera

Rachel la tira contra la pared haciendo que finalmente se rompa...y Marlene cae… pero por suerte… pudo sujetarse de un pedazo de madera. Rachel…se acacho…la tomo de nuevo y antes de empujarla le dijo:"A dios capitana Marlene"

Pero antes de hacer su cometido se escucho un grito…

**Skipper:** MARLENE, CUIDADO!

El líder pingüino lanza una bomba… por fin Rico pudo regurgitar… La bomba le cayó a Rachel…empujándola a la gran piscina de desechos tóxicos y por fin…un gran KABOOM!...como le gusta a Rico…

La gran explosión. Dejo una gran cantidad de humo que al desvanecerse los pingüinos pudieron darse cuenta de algo… MARLENE NO ESTABA!

**Cabo:** Ay...no…

Al pobre cadete le comenzaron a brotar lagrimas… los demás estuvieron a punto de explotar en llanto hasta que…

**Marlene:** Chicos? (Saliendo por la puerta del juego para niños)

**Todos:** MARLENE!

Todos corrieron hasta donde estaba su amiga… y la abrazaron

**Skipper:** Marlene… estas bien?

**Marlene:** Si... Estoy- los video… los video!...donde están los videos?

**Skipper:** Tranquila Marlene, yo los tengo (saca el chip y se lo muestra)

**Marlene:** (abraza a Skipper) Ay…gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…. (Se separa de Skipper y toma el chip) Ah… Sabana nunca me hubiese perdonado si perdía los videos…

Marlene puso el chip sobre su pecho, sentía la presencia de su amiga, en menos de 2 segundos pudo recordar todas esas noches de fiestas y pijamadas con Sabana y Melody, su otra amiga. Las tres hacían todo juntas y siempre podían contar la una con la otra… que lastima…como termino todo… ya no tenía a Sabana, estaba descansando en paz… ya no tenía a Melody, ya no sabía nada de ella desde su traslado a Central Park… pero ahora tenía nuevos amigos… Estaba feliz de que todo al fin haya terminado…

* * *

><p><strong>Uff...Marlene esta bien...y Rachel...POR FIN SE HIZO JUSTICIA! A DIOS PSICÓPATA!<strong>

**Bien... no quiero que se asusten... aun no ha terminado... hasta el próximo capítulo...=)**

**NOTA: No se si ustedes tendran face...pero encontre una pagina muy cool y divertida**

**Juego y diversión - pages/-Magic-Teens-/186837088029907**

**Noticias - **

**Seria genial que les pongan "me gusta"...=)**


	12. Video Llamada

**Hola amiios...primero...pido disculpas por la demora...y segundo...ps...disfruten del siguiente capitulo**

**No soy dueña de los Pinguinos de Madagascar**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.12: Video Llamada<strong>

Los pinguinos y Marlene salieron del antiguo Zoorvenir en dirección a sus respectivos hábitats. Mientras caminaban, Skipper puso notar la expresión de Marlene, estaba triste y al mismo tiempo asustada.

**Skipper:** Lo siento Marlene

**Marlene: **Uh?

**Skipper:** Perdón por no haber estado alerta. Esto nunca hubiese pasado si no me hubiese descuidado, y no pude ayudarte

**Marlene:** Si lo hiciste…

**Skipper:** Al final… pero las cosas hubiesen cambiado si…

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Skipper) No es tu culpa… es mía…

Todos se quedaron mirándola con asombro. Culpa de ella? Imposible. Ellos sabían exactamente que eran los culpables. No era culpa de Marlene.

**Skipper:** No es tu culpa Marlene

**Marlene:** Si lo es. Sabana siempre nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con ella. Fue culpa mía… yo no sabía el por qué pero… fue mi culpa… debí avisarles a ustedes.

**Kowalski:** Qué hay en ese chip?

**Marlene:** (saca el chip que tenía guardado) Videos… solo eso… creo

**Kowalski:** No lo has visto?

**Marlene:** No. Sabana nos lo dio, a mí y a mi amiga Melody, en mi pijamada. Dijo que lo viéramos cuando estuviéramos listas. Nunca me sentí lo suficientemente lista para hacerlo

**Kowalski:** Sabes? Después de todo lo que has pasado hoy, estoy completamente seguro de que ya estás lista

**Marlene:** (insegura) Uhh… no lo sé

**Skipper:** Yo creo que lo estas

**Kowalski:** Si… podemos verlo por la laptop (saca una laptop)

**Skipper:** Kowalski…? Desde cuando tú tienes una laptop?

**Kowalski:** Oh… Lo acabo de tomarla de Mara… o Rachel… ya no lo necesita

**Skipper:** Ok… Lista Marlene?

**Marlene:** Claro… pero no lo hare sola

**Cabo:** Tranquila Marlene, estaremos contigo

**Marlene:** Lo sé… pero no hablaba de eso…

En el hábitat de los pingüinos, Kowalski enciende la laptop y busca un programa para que Marlene pueda comunicarse con su amiga Melody, pero mientras buscaba encontró algo muy interesante

**Kowalski:** Oh... Por los calzones de Einstein! (Autor: jajaja xD) Skipper… tienes que ver esto

Todos se acercaron… cualquiera tendría curiosidad y más aun después de luchar con una psicópata.

**Kowalski:** Al parecer Rachel tenía todo planeado… y nos estaba investigando a cada uno…

Lo que había en la laptop era lo siguiente:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plan D - Marlene, Melody y videos<strong>_

_**Trasladarme a mi antiguo acuario para recuperar lo que es mío (mi cámara)**_

_**Plan D: Fase 1 (Papeles de traslado) – Completado**_

Código de traslado: 2648  
>Dirección: Acuario de California<br>Cuidadora al mando: Kaytie  
>Nuevo Nombre: Mara<p>

**Materiales:  
><strong>- Pistola cargada  
>- Cortarme el cerquillo<br>- Cambiar el color de mi pelaje  
>- Ser dulce y tierna<p>

**(X)** FALLA!  
>- Nuevo hogar de Marlene: Zoológico de Central Park – Nueva York<br>- Nuevo hogar de Melody: Zoológico Black pool - Inglaterra

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plan D: Fase 2 (Traslado) – Completado<strong>_

_**Lugar: **__Zoológico de Central Park – Nueva York_

_**Reconocimiento:**_

_Habitad de los reptiles: Sin Riesgos / encerrados en vitrinas resistibles_

_Habitad del León: - Riesgo  
>Nombre: Alex  100% Carnívoro_

_Habitad de los flamencos: - Sin riesgo  
>Pinky + 3 flamencos  Robo de pescado en la bodega de alimentos_

_Habitad del hipopótamo: - Sin riesgo  
>Nombre: Gloria  Peso pesado / Novia de Melman_

_Habitad de la Jirafa: - Sin riesgo  
>Nombre: Melman  Debilidad: Sensible a cualquier enfermedad / Novio de Gloria_

_Habitad del Tejón: - Sin riesgo  
>Berky  Odia a Marlene / Debilidad: palomitas de maíz / Loca por la moda  
>Stacy  Odia a Marlene / Debilidad: enamorada de Kowalski / Loca por la moda_

_Habitad del Babuino:- Sin Riesgos  
>Marla y su pandilla  Habilidad:El baile / muy raras_

_Habitad del Delfin: - Sin Riesgos  
>Doris  Habilidad: Buena nadadora / Secreto: Enamorada de Skipper_

_Habitad del Koala: - Sin Riesgos  
>Leonard  Animal Nocturno_

_Habitad del Elefante: - Sin Riesgos  
>Burt  Es el manfiero más grande del mundo / Debilidad: manies_

_Habitad del Rinoceronte: - Riesgo Intermedio  
>Roy  Tiene un cuerno_

_Habitad del Canguro: - Riesgo Intermedio  
>Joey  Habilidad:Boxeo_

_Habitad de los chimpancés: - Riesgo Intermedio  
>Phill  Habilidad: sabe leer / Debilidad: Muy sucio  
>Mason  Debilidad: loco por la limpieza / Habilidad: capacidad para darse cuenta de las cosas_

_Habitad de los gorilas: - Sin Riesgo  
>Bada  Secreto: Duerme con su osito de peluche y su mantita  
>Bing  Secreto: Le quita el osito de peluche a Bada_

_Habitad de los lémures: - Sin Riesgo  
>Maurice  Secreto: Batido de frutas (desconocido)/ Odia a Julien / Se percata de todo  
>Mort  Debilidad: Muy pequeño para darse entender las cosas / Debilidad: los pies de Julien  
>Julien  Rey del zoológico / Debilidad: las chicas / actitud: ingenuo y creído_

_Habitad de los Pinguinos  
>-<em> _Kowalski/Teniente – segundo al mando/Habilidad: Muy inteligente. Científico/Secreto: Laboratorio. Inventos/ Debilidad: Las chicas_ _(RIESGO MEDIO)  
>-<em> _Rico/Habilidad y Debilidad: Loco por las explosiones_ _(RIESGO MEDIO)  
>-<em> _Cabo/El novato y más joven/Secreto: Lunacornios y Winkis_ _(RIESGO BAJO)  
>-<em> _Skipper/El capitán del grupo/Habilidad: TODO/Debilidad: Chocolate suizo/ Secreto: Enamorado de Marlene…_ _(RIESGO MUY MUY ALTO)_

**_Plan D: Fase 3 (venganza) - En _****_proceso_**

_**Materiales:**__  
>- Pistola cargada<br>- Las jeringas usadas de Melman  
>- Los medicamentos de Melman<em>

_**Lo que debo hacer:  
><strong>__- Reconocimiento del lugar  
>- Conocer a todos los habitantes del zoológico y sacar sus datos y secretos<br>- Ser la mejor amiga de Marlene  
>- Acercarme más a los pingüinos, sobre todo al líder: Skipper<br>- Robar la personalidad de Marlene para traer la atención de Skipper  
>- Cuando Skipper vuelva a pasar tiempo con Marlene, es hora de actuar<br>- Llevar al comando pingüino, sin su líder, al antiguo Zoorvenir, atraparlos allí  
>- Dejar una nota a Skipper: "Skipper, se presento una urgencia estamos en el antiguo Zoorvenir. Atte: Tu equipo"<br>- Atrapar a Skipper  
>- Conducir a Marlene al antiguo Zoorvenir y atraparla allí, para por fin cobrar venganza<em>

* * *

><p>Al terminar de leer, todos se quedaron helados. Rachel los había estado estudiando durante todo ese tiempo y ellos no se habían dado cuenta. Se podía ver en la cara de Skipper la vergüenza que sentía, siempre había sido conocido como el más atento y pendiente de todo lo que pasa en el zoológico, el saber que alguien descubrió su punto débil antes que el mismo, lo hizo sentir inferior. Su punto débil era Marlene.<p>

**Kowalski:** Wow… no puedo creer… pero que psicópata para más organizada! (recibe un 'estate quieto' de Skipper ) Lo siento… solo me emocioné…

**Marlene:** Ella pensaba que estaba en California… Si no fuera porque estoy aquí… con ustedes protegiéndome… hace rato estaría con Sabana

**Skipper:** Sabes que cuentas con nosotros Marlene

**Kowalski:** Para ser una completa psicópata y tener serios problemas mentales, Rachel es muy lista

**Skipper:** Quieres otro 'estate quieto', Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** Hmm… no. Solo digo que para haberse dado cuenta de tu punto débil en tan poco tiempo, ella era muy inteligente.

Skipper se ruborizo, cosa que no se noto por sus plumas, pero estaba ruborizado, sobretodo porque su punto débil estaba cerca. Supuso que lo de linda… tenía mucho… y de ingenua…a veces… pero de inocente… pues… ella aun no entendía ninguna indirecta de Kowalski; sino era inocencia, era porque aun seguía pensativa. El no lo sabía… pero se los hago saber: Marlene seguía pensativa y asustada. Si la laptop contenía un Plan D…. donde están el A, B y C?

**Skipper:** …

**Marlene:** Tengo una pregunta…

"Por favor que no sea sobre mi punto débil, que no sea de mi punto débil!" rogaba Skipper en sus adentros. Al parecer su suplica fue escuchada porque Marlene estaba en otra.

**Marlene:** Donde está el resto del plan? Quiero decir… que debe existir un plan A, B y C, donde están?

**Kowalski:** Lo siento Marlene, esto es todo lo que pude encontrar

**Marlene:** Ok... bien, entonces… cuando voy a poder hablar con Melody?

**Kowalski:** Solo déjame apretar este botón….y dentro de 5 segundos… podrás hablar con ella

Y justo eso pasó, Kowalski hizo clip en el botón conectar y después de 5 segundos, la pantalla de la laptop mostraba a otra nutria, una nutria pelirroja… no se podía ver de qué estatura era pero aparentaba ser un poco más alta que Marlene

**Melody:** Marlene! Linda, como has estado?

**Marlene:** Bien… bien…

**Melody:** Hace tiempo que no te veo

**Marlene:** Si… a… a pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos separaron…

**Melody:** Marly…linda, que pasa? Te ves… asustada? Ocurrió algo?

**Marlene:** En realidad… si…pero estoy bien

**Melody:** Cuentame que paso?

**Marlene:** Rachel estuvo aquí

Melody sintió un frio extraño en su espalda. Ella también estaba asustada ante la noticia

**Melody:** Te hizo algo?

**Marlene:** Pues… nop…pero trato.

**Melody:** Donde esta ahora?

**Skipper:** Tranquila… esta… retorciendo se en su tumba

**Kowalski:** O en la piscina de desechos tóxicos

**Melody:** Piscina de desecho tóxicos?

**Marlene:** Ella quería que muriera allí

**Melody:** Esa Psicópata… arrr…Sabana siempre nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con ella. Nunca nos explico por qué

**Marlene:** Supongo que ya se había enterado. Rachel me conto que ellas salían juntas a escondidas. Ella la mató

**Melody:** Ella mató a Sabana?

**Marlene:** … y a Miranda, a Derek…. Y supongo que también a Robby por…

**Melody:** Robby?... _Oh noo… el está bien

**Marlene:** Como lo sabes?

**Melody:** Porque Robby está conmigo en Inglaterra… es mi… futuro esposo (le muestra el anillo de compromiso en su mano)

**Marlene:** Oh….felicidades… Disculpa por no alegrarme más…sigo algo asustada

**Melody:** Oh… no te preocupes. Y… hay algo más que me quieras decir?

Melody señalaba con la mirada a Skipper. Los sentimientos eran tan obvios que hasta Melody se dio cuenta. Antes de que Marlene voltee a quien estaba mirando…Skipper interrumpió el momento

**Skipper:** Mira… Melody? Cierto?

**Melody:** Cierto

**Skipper:** Nos comunicamos contigo porque Marlene y nosotros queremos saber que hay dentro del chip de video de Rachel

**Melody:** El que nos dio Sabana?

**Marlene:** Sip, ya lo has visto?

**Melody:** No… que miedo

**Marlene:** Hay que hacerlo juntas quieres?

**Melody:** Claro (saca su chip de video, era una copia)

Kowalski introduce el chip a la laptop y se encuentran un archivo y una carpeta que decía "videos".

**Kowalski:** Melody… abre primero el documento

Ambos cliquean al mismo tiempo y…. todos se quedan en estado de shock...

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... que podra haber en el chip que todos se congelaron?<strong>

**Wow...Melody tambien es muy inteligente...sera instinto femenino?**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo...=)**


	13. Videos, Recuerdos y Sentimientos

**Bien amigos… este es el útimo capitulo de mi fic… espero que les guste…=)**

**No soy Dueña de los Pinguinos de Madagascar**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.13: Videos, Recuerdos, Conclusiones y Sentimientos<strong>

**Marlene y Melody:** Ay por Dios

**Skipper:** Santos guachinangos!

**Kowalski:** Por los calzones de Einstein!

**Rico y Cabo:** Ahhh...!

Se preguntaran que fue lo que vieron… Pues Marlene tenía razón, si había un Plan D, también debía existir un plan A, B y C… y eso fue exactamente lo que encontraron. Todo estaba allí; tal y como lo había contado Rachel. El plan A consistía en ser nombrada co-capitana de Miranda. Tenía todos los pasos de cómo hacerse su amiga, tenía sus secretos, sus gustos y su tipo de carácter según la situación en la que se encontraba. El Plan B era la venganza que quería hacia Miranda, por no elegirla como su co, y Sabana, por haberle robado el puesto. El Plan C era similar al plan A, pero iba dirigido a Sabana. También contenía gran información sobre Derek, el ex de Sabana. Todos sus planes terminaban en lo mismo: Muerte y el deseo de vengarse; a excepción del Plan D, el cual, como ya sabemos, fracasó.

**Marlene:** Sabana sabia todo esto… y no nos dijo nada

**Melody:** En realidad, nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con Rachel

**Marlene:** Pero nunca nos dijo por qué. Susurros… secretos….y puros chismes….pero nada sobre ella. Por qué nunca nos dijo nada? Ella sabía todos nuestros secretos, pero ella no compartía ninguno de los suyos con nosotras

**Melody:** Y no te olvides de su problema psicológico: el guardar cosas sin sentido alguno. Era una gran chica, pero odiaba que hiciera eso

**Marlene:** Pero por qué? Por qué ocultar cosas?

**Melody:** Creo que ni ella sabía por qué lo hacía. Llego a tal punto de esconder cosas involuntariamente.

**Marlene:** Estas lista para ver los videos?

**Melody:** Nop…

**Marlene:** jeje… Yo tampoco

Marlene lanzo una mirada a Kowalski indicando que ponga el video, Melody hizo lo mismo. Despues de poner 'play', Las dos nutrias se quedaron más heladas que antes. No lo vieron venir, nunca paso por su cabeza esa idea…

**Marlene:** Somos nosotras!

**Melody:** No puedo creerlo! Nos estuvo grabando todo este tiempo!

En efecto, Rachel había estado espiándolas cuando aun estaban en California. Paseos, practicas de rutina, conversaciones, como se escabullían en la oficina de la cuidadora, sus pijamadas, las citas de Sabana con Derek… todo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FlashBack<strong>_

_En el acuario de California…_

_En la cueva de Melody, eran una de sus famosas fiestas de pijamas. Las tres amigas estaban cantando, bailando y se probaban varias prendas de vestir al frente del espejo._

_**Marlene:**__ Cual crees que es mejor? Lazo o moño?_

_**Melody:**__ Por qué no los dos? El rosa sí que te hacienda bien_

_**Marlene:**__ En serio? Gracias_

_**Sabana:**__ Oh, por favor… a las chicas populares les queda todo… Y más te vale no usa el lazo y el moño del mismo color. Tiene que ser diferente_

_**Melody:**__ Creo que se le veía bien asi como esta_

_**Sabana:**__ Melody? Callate! Yo sé lo que hago. Por algo soy la capitana de porrista más popular de todo California. Y no dejare que mis amigas, y mucho menos mi co-capitana esta fuera de moda._

_**Marlene:**__ estos son los últimos diseños que han salido_

_**Sabana:**__ Mézclalos… es mejor. Se verá como si fuera una nueva moda. Los usaremos todas. Y lo combinaremos con mi ropa_

_**Melody:**__ Uuu…eso suena perfecto para mi_

_**Sabana:**__ Lo sé yo solo… (Mira hacia un agujero en su cueva que servía como ventana) LARGO! VETE! DEJA DE MOLESTAR! NO TIENES A NADIE MÁS A QUIEN GRABAR!_

_Las dos nutrias la miraron desconcertadas, de vez en cuando Sabana hacia lo mismo, ellas no entendían el por qué. Les era muy extraño._

_**Sabana:**__ (tira su peine por la ventana) DEJA DE MOLESTAR Y VETE!_

_**Marlene:**__ (tratando de calmarla)Sabana, cálmate! Qué pasa?_

_**Sabana:**__ Que ya me canse que se salga con la suya. Ya me tiene harta con su camarita!_

_**Melody:**__ Camara?_

_**Sabana:**__ Si… Nos mira todo el tiempo. NO TIENES OTRA COSA MEJOR QUE HACER!_

_**Marlene:**__ Ya calmate…_

_Melody: Sabana, quien es? Quien nos vigila todo el tiempo?_

_**Sabana:**__ Pues… Robby_

_**Marlene:**__ Robby?_

_**Sabana:**__ (insegura)…Si!...y ya me hartó! YA VETE Y DEJANOS EN PAZ!_

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

><p><strong>Marlene:<strong> Sabana Siempre nos decía que alguien nos espiaba. La creímos loca por eso.

**Kowalski:** Un momento…no era Rachel la que las espiaba?

**Melody:** Robby nunca ha grabado nada…le gustaba la cámara…y nosotras…pero nunca se atrevió a espiarnos

**Skipper:** Como estas segura-?

**Marlene:** Te creo

**Skipper:** Eh?

**Marlene:** Si… todo encaja... Rachel era hermanastra de Robby. Pudo haber tomado sus cosas.

**Cabo:** Entonces… por qué Sabana mintió?

**Melody:** Seguro ya sabía que era Rachel… seguro la tenia amenazada o algo así. Hay cosas que aun no están completas

**Kowalski:** Hay muchas cosas que aun no están completas.

Luego la pantalla se puso en negro por 2 segundos…y volvió otro video que mostraba a Rachel con Derek. Había varios videos de esos. Sabana los había grabado, como la chica popular… pues si te metes con ella… te metes con todos… lo había utilizado para chantajear a Rachel de alguna forma… lástima que no lo consiguió.

**Marlene:** Eso debió grabarlo Sabana

**Melody:** Sabia que Derek se traía algo… era muy perfecto para ser real. Bueno… al parecer no era tan perfecto

**Marlene:** Era su venganza interna según Rachel

**Melody:** Oye… ya no quiero ver más

**Marlene:** Si, yo tampoco, estoy…

**Melody:** Asustada?

**Marlene:** Si

Kowalski apaga el video al igual que Melody en Inglaterra.

**Melody:** No puedo esperar la hora de dormir y luego despertar y pensar que nunca los vi. Gracias a Dios todo acabo… Todo acabo cierto?

Todos miran a Kowalski. Tal vez era porque dudaban sobre si habían ganado o no, tal vez Rachel había sobrevivido…quien sabe? Solo Kowalski

**Kowalski:** Afirmativo. Las probabilidades de que Rachel haya sobrevivido a los desechos tóxicos es de… (Hace cálculos)… 1,74%

**Melody:** Aun así hay que tener mucho cuidado

**Skipper:** Afirmativo. Hoy hace vigilancia en tu habitad Marlene. Kowalski… Tu quedas a cargo

Melody se desconecta y Kowalski apaga la laptop. Acto seguido, Skipper da la orden de irse a dormir, fue un largo día. Luego salió por la escotilla con Marlene para acompañarla a su habitad y hacer vigilancia. Durante todo el camino, que por cierto, no era mucho, se mantuvieron en silencio. Marlene aun seguía pensativa por todo lo que había pasado, y Skipper también…pero sobre algo diferente…

"_¿Qué pasa ahora? Tiene que pasar algo después de todo, porque ya se cual es la respuesta a todas mis preguntas anteriores de ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? El por qué sentía mariposas en el estomago cada vez que escuchaba su nombre. Mi necesitad y urgencia de verla y escuchar su voz. Por más resistente y fuerte que sea, no podía sacarla de mi mente, y ahora entiendo el por qué. Pero… como decirlo… si me cree loco… y se pone extraña y nunca más nos volvemos a tratar. No puedo arriesgarme… es mi mejor amiga… inteligente, alegre, graciosa y divertida… muy hábil y astuta…y con una sonrisa que me hace sentir que no puedo estar un día sin ella. Y no hablemos de esos ojos… ay esos ojos…unos hermosos ojos color avellana… tan hermosos que podrían derretir un helado…"_

Marlene: Skipper…

"… _no quiero perderla… si se lo digo… tal vez arruine nuestra amistad…"_

**Marlene:** Skipper?

"… _Pero si no lo hago… "_

**Marlene:** SKIPPER!

**Skipper:** Eh?

Skipper había estado tan pensativo que, si no fuera porque Marlene lo saco de sus pensamientos, hubiese chocado con uno de los postes del zoológico.

**Skipper:** Que pasa?

**Marlene:** Que te este este es mi habitad... no el de allá

**Skipper:** Oh… Lo siento… estaba distraído (salta el muro para llegar al otro lado, el habitad de Marlene)

**Marlene:** Distraído? Pensé que eso no estaba en tu vocabulario (Salta el muro también)

**Skipper:** Es solo que…

**Marlene:** Si, lo sé…

"_Ay no… lo sabe"_ pensó Skipper hacia sus adentro

**Marlene:** … El asunto de Rachel… wow… Hoy fue el día más terrorífico de toda mi vida. Tendré pesadillas gracias a Rachel.

**Skipper:** Tranquila, Marlene. No es para tanto

**Marlene:** Eso dices tú porque estas acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Casi muero hoy

**Skipper:** Claro que no Marlene. No lo hubiese permitido.

Marlene mira al líder pingüino después de su comentario. Se sentía suertuda de tener a un gran amigo como él. _"Amigo… solo eso"_ pensó Marlene

**Marlene:** Oye…

**Skipper:** Si?

**Marlene:** Gracias… ya sabes… por todo. Por estar allí cada vez que te necesito, eres un gran amigo Skipper

**Skipper:** No hay nada que agradecer, Marlene. Eres mi amiga, nunca dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño. Nunca… Eres mi mejor amiga.

Marlene sonríe ante el comentario y abraza a Skipper.

**Marlene:** Sabes… después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy… me he dado cuenta de una cosa muy importante

**Skipper:** Que cosa?

**Marlene:** Que hay algo que me gustaría hacer… y quiero hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Skipper no entendía, pero eso no le importo a Marlene porque puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y le dio un cálido y tierno beso en el pico, que claro Skipper recibió con mucho gusto. Ambos lo disfrutaron…

**Skipper:** Yo también te amo Marlene

**Marlene:** Es lindo escuchar eso

**Skipper:** Oye… Rachel dijo algo sobre que ayudabas a los que no querían de mi ayuda… (Skipper fue interrumpido por otro beso de Marlene)

**Skipper:** … Ok... no hay objeciones… (y le da otro beso)

* * *

><p><strong>Y he aquí el final… sazonado con un poco de Skilene…y…que les pareció?<strong>

**No creen que Marlene tenga el don de convencimiento sobre Skipper?**

**Bien… este es el final de mi historia…pero no es mi último fic…. Estoy preparando otro**

**Así que nos vemos en mi próximo fic: Una Nutria, Dos Tejones y Tres Secretos**


End file.
